ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisoner of War
Some event in Captain's Edition net you a rebel prisoner where you can use them to negotiate with the rebel forces under a favorable conditions. Negotiation Outcome * [http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DuplicateEvent/doc 3x]: It looks like the Rebels do care little about their own. A military vessel waits for you in what is supposed to be the neutral zone and opens fire the moment you arrive. ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) *** (After destroying enemy ship) You managed to stand your ground against the Rebel ship. But you still have a hold full of Rebel POWs to deal with. Attempting another prisoner exchange seems out of the question. **** Receive a medium amount of scrap. ***** The Fate of the Prisoner *** (After killing enemy crew) You managed to stand your ground against the Rebel ship. But you still have a hold full of Rebel POWs to deal with. Attempting another prisoner exchange seems out of the question. **** Receive a high amount of scrap ***** The Fate of the Prisoner *** (When the ship wants to escape) The Rebels realize they should not have messed with you like this. They attempt to retreat. **** (After enemy ship escapes) The treacherous Rebels escaped, leaving their men behind in captivity. You wonder how you should handle the prisoners now. ***** The Fate of the Prisoner * [http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DuplicateEvent/doc 3x]: You arrive in the neutral zone and meet the Rebel negotiators aboard a small civilian orbital. They agree to pay a ransom in exchange for the lives of the prisoners. ** Receive a high amount of scrap. * [http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DuplicateEvent/doc 3x]: You arrive in the neutral zone and meet the Rebel negotiators aboard a small civilian orbital. The leverage gained allows you to convince the Rebel officials to delay the pursuing fleet. ** Rebel Fleet is delayed by 'three '''jump. * ''You arrive in the neutral zone and meet the Rebel negotiators aboard a small civilian orbital. They agree to a prisoner exchange and a captured Federation commando is released when you return the Rebel cadets. The seasoned lieutenant has to submit to your command. ** Receive a Human crewmember maxed combat skill. * You arrive in the neutral zone and meet the Rebel negotiators aboard a small civilian orbital. They agree to a prisoner exchange and a captured Federation engineer is released when you return the Rebel cadets. The specialist submits to your command. ** Receive an Engi crewmember half-maxed in combat skill. * You arrive in the neutral zone and meet the Rebel negotiators aboard a small civilian orbital. They agree to a prisoner exchange and a captured Federation official is released when you return the Rebel cadets. The Zoltan agrees to submit to your command. ** Receive a Zoltan crewmember. The Fate of the Prisoner * Release the Rebels at the next station. ** Undoubtedly, these Rebels will act against the Federation if set free, but you decide to uphold the Federation principle of offering protection to unarmed POWs. One of the Rebels has become deeply disillusioned due to what happened, offering to defect and serve aboard your ship from now on. *** Welcome aboard! **** The young Rebel seems trustworthy enough. You'll still keep a close watch. ***** Receive a crewmember. *** Decline their request. * Execute the Rebels. ** You decide that this is no longer your responsibility. The Rebels have sealed the fate of these men and women. Undoubtedly, these Rebels will act against the Federation if set free, but when you order them shot your crew refuses to act against unarmed POWs. You grab a pulse rifle and gun down the pleading and screaming Rebels yourself. Category:Events